The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to interrupt handling.
Software is often processed as one or more threads by a CPU. Threads that are processed by the CPU may be interrupted for other processes that require CPU resources, such as a network packet arriving at a communications adapter. A CPU may be interrupted by a hardware interrupt that is raised. As such, the CPU may be caused to suspend execution of the thread to process the hardware interrupt.